Daisies
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: Why couldn't he be a daisy, simply sway with the wind and never have to break. He held his head, another wave of sobs filling the air, contrasting with the bright colors of the world...  Warning: MoCoy, yaoi, slash


Title: Breeze

Pairing: MoCoy

Warnings:Yaoi and sexual themes

~~~~Break~~~~~~

MacCoy stared in awe as he saw the daisies in the field.

They bloomed in random spurts, popping in colors of white, pink, and yellow, contrasting and mixing with the green grass. They tangled and billowed with the breeze, gently leaning as they were pushed with the soft wind, bending but never breaking.

MacCoy noticed how the world was colorful, nature was bright yet perfect in her tones, making life seem so real and alive.

He had always come to this field, this was his secret place and no one knew about it, he would only come and breathe here. Here everything was sacred, everything was beautiful. MacCoy couldn't even move as he felt the wind blow by, bending the flowers but never breaking them.

* * *

><p>MacCoy had never felt so nervous in his whole life.<p>

Mo was above him, nuzzling him and holding him gently, his lips brushing against pale skin. MacCoy blushed, allowing a soft sigh to escape from his parted lips. This all felt wrong, every touch, ever caress only brought MacCoy dread. The prankster smiled against smooth skin, chuckling softly before bringing attention to a rosy pink nipple.

MacCoy forgot how to breathe, Mo was just so talented...

Everything they did was wordless, they didn't need to speak, it was so natural. Mo kissed sun-colored hair, pressing long fingers into a tight entrance. Gasping, MacCoy gripped the sheets, his knuckles loosing all color and fisting the sheets.

Mo kissed and whispered to MacCoy softly, his words mixing and creating a soft lovely sound.

MacCoy relaxed, Mo's soothing voice was like a lullaby...

Pain bloomed in his backside as Mo began to advance, pushing in and connecting with the other boy. The Russian hissed, the pain was stinging and potent, his baby blue eyes stinging and vision blurring.

Mo sighed and whispered soft apologies, his hands tracing lazy lines all over his lover, sliding and warming up the other boy.

A dull ache pushed MacCoy to move, he was trying so hard not to scream. Mo still held the blonde even as he cried, kissing away his tears and pulling out, his own tears mixing with MacCoy's.

MacCoy loved Mo, but he didn't want this.

These gentle touches hurt his heart, hurt his head and made him feel so...

Mo moved, pushing in and out, the dull ache accompanying each thrust.

MacCoy gasped, something snapped within him, setting a new cold fire in his body and making him sweat. Moans spilled from his mouth, and heat stirred in his groin. MacCoy cried, and this time Mo never kissed his tears away, he simply kept moving and thrusting, staining the sheets with blood.

MacCoy felt his world collapse, all he could see was white and he passed out, welcoming the darkness.

* * *

><p>MacCoy stared at the daisies in the field.<p>

His tears flowed freely here, he could breathe again, he didn't have to smile here.

This was his secret place, where everything was beautiful, where he had nothing to fear and he could finally see beauty in the world.

A breeze hit the sea of daisies, folding them over, making them touch the ground, but never breaking them. Blue eyes scanned the field, focusing and feeling the bile rise in his throat.

He allowed himself to bend for Mo, yet he always broke.

Why couldn't he be a daisy, simply sway with the wind and never have to break. He held his head, another wave of sobs filling the air, contrasting with the bright colors of the world.

MacCoy smiled finally, he loved Mo but this was just so painful...

* * *

><p>Mo found MacCoy sitting on a log, staring out into a field of daises. With a smirk the b-boy moved, aiming for the blonde dancer.<p>

The pair sat in silence, still and breathless at the life surrounding them. Mo reached for MacCoy's hand, holding it gently within his own. MacCoy ignored the contact and stared off at the sea for colors. Mo kissed his cheek, bringing himself closer and waited.

The flowers always bent but never broke, and MacCoy licked his lips and turned away.

Mo frowned, he wanted MacCoy's trust, his love and yet the blonde was hesitant.

"MacCoy...What's wrong."

Mo waited patiently and sighed, the kid was ignoring him.

"'Coy, you can tell me..."

The Russian turned swiftly, burying his head into Mo's chest, gasping for air as he sobbed loudly. His tears stained the prankster's shirt and chilled him to the core. The blonde wailed and screamed, his wrenched cries breaking the silence with a shattering force.

Mo cried as well, MacCoy's heart was aching and Mo understood, he had hurt the boy and ruined everything.

Pain bloomed in both their chests, throats going hollow and dry with grief. Mo's heart was breaking, he loved his little daisy, yet he had crushed it within his hand. MacCoy was broken, wishing for an eternal sleep to take him and leave him dreaming forever.

MacCoy would dream of daisies, and Mo would simply chase after him, but never want him.

* * *

><p>Mo cried as he simply stared at the bushel of daisies.<p>

He was hurting, blaming himself for this whole mess. He shouldn't have pushed his daisy, never violated him and killed the poor boy's heart. Mo felt his guilt weigh on his body, resting in his chest, heart blooming with pain and dread.

Mo couldn't feel happy anymore, MacCoy was his world and nothing mattered anymore, MacCoy was dead.

Mo's cry shattered everyone's hearts at the funeral...

Yet no matter what he still lived. He functioned, he never broke. Mo smiled, planting daisies around MacCoy's tombstone, creating a sea of daisies around his grave.

Every time Mo always cried, he always missed the boy with every passing day.

Yet every time Mo smiled, because he knew that this is what MacCoy had seen in his field, this was what made him breathe.

* * *

><p>Taye sighed as she laid daisies on the tombstone. Looking out to the endless field around the grave she could only sigh as she mourned her friend's death. She smiled bitterly as she glanced at the old tombstone right next to it.<p>

Mo had always loved daisies...


End file.
